It is often desirable to measure a person's ability to vocally communicate in a particular language. Such assessments may measure a person's ability to communicate in the native language of the person, or the assessments may measure the person's ability to speak a foreign language. Oftentimes, speech proficiency examinations are scored by one or more human scorers. For example, a person (examinee) may read a provided text aloud, and the one or more human scorers, who listen to the person's reading live or via a recording, provide a score representing a perceived ability of the examinee to communicate in the language being tested. The present inventors have recognized a need for improved automated systems for assessing non-native speech.